awaken
by Itsuki Yoshida
Summary: fallow the boy named Itsuki as he go from a norm life to a supernatural life filled with suspense and romance


"Go, go, go! They're catching up! Go!" commands the man in front of me "They're getting close," he says starting to panic. "At this rate they're going to get us!" he says running faster.

"Now we can't have that, now can we?" the guy behind me says kicking me in the back of the leg, making me fall and smack my head against the ground making everything blurry. "There, they'll get him. Run!" he says as they all run off.

"Hey, stop!" I say trying to get up, just to fall to my knees and get flung down to my side seeing something in my face growling. But it stops and backs its head up for a little bit and I start to hear something in my head.

"You're not like them, are you?" says a sweet, feminine voice in my head. "Plus, if you were a killer like them, you would have tried by now."

"its not like I wanted to hurt you all " I say my sight coming back to find a human hand on my chest just with sharp neals and I start to look up to try to see the persons face

"stop don't look up any further!" she yells in my head "i don't have much time just please help us before its to late" she says starting to push off

"wait what how do I help" I say trying to grab her arm

"were out of time ill tell you next time for now I need you to wake up for me" she says and I jump up and fall out of my chair backwards and smacking my head on the ground making everyone around me laugh and giggle

"well Itsuki sleep well" says my teacher in a angry voice "any way let me introduce the new student this is Miku Yamaguchi" she says pointing her hand at the girl dressed in light blue skinny jeans and a pink hoodie with the hood over her face and all the guys when crazy and started standing and running over and trying to get her to kiss them

"OK that's enough" says the teacher slamming a ruler on the desk "back to your desks" which sends them running back and sitting still trying to git her to sit by them "well scent's its not safe to sit you by someone that looks like there trying to eat you" she says smiling and making all the guys groan in complaint "ill sit you by Itsuki " she says looking at her "Itsuki can you ras.." she says as Miku walks over and drops her stuff by me "oh it seems you know Itsuki" which makes all of them give me death glares

"oh no he just the only one that wasn't jumping and cheering" she says shyly and my heart sank her voice was like soft silk and i was starting to have problems breathing

"well Itsuki looks like you have two new classmates" which grab all there attention again

"what there's another one" they all scream and I just sit there still recovering from the first one

"yes yes you can come in now" she says look back at me "all of you stay where your at got it"

"yes ma'am"they all say as the person walks in and I got to her pink hair and I find my self covering my ears from everyone yelling

"all right that enough for today shut it" screams the teacher throwing the ruler at a kid "well I would like you all the meet Kohaku Kimura" she says looking over her shoulder at her "your seat is right there by Itsuki" she says pointing at the other open chair to my left "right go on now so we can start class" she says pushing her

~Kohaku~

I here people screaming as the Miku walks in its maybe two minuets before the teacher calls me in and as I walk in the door I jump and find my self almost hiding behind the teacher and I look for the kid me and Miku is looking for before it to late

"all right that's enough for today shut it" I see the teacher yell and flinging a ruler at a kid "well I would like you to meet Kohaku Kimura" she says looking over at me smiling you seat is right there by Itsuki " she says pushing me on the back and I walk down the rows of desks and I hit something and scream as I fall to find my self in someones arms and I hear "he moved fast" or "wow he got from the back to the front fast" and I look up and see the guy I was going to sit next to and he stands me back up and I try to keep my balints but I stumble and he grabs me again

"can you walk now" he asks sownding angery

"y-yeah I can " I says and I see he holds his breath

"ok go back to your desk" he says leting go of my arm and grabing a kid and draging him out into the hall "be right back" and shuts the door

~Itsuki~

"whats the pont in triping her" I say slaming him into a locker but the guy didnt answer "tell me!" I yell slaming him harder making the locker bind

"ok ok I was just havin alittle fun I did it to see her pantes duh" he says smiling

"whatever git back in the classroom" I say pushing him and starting to lean on locker _she had a nice voice well to nice looking chicks ones name is Miku and the other one uh oh man all I could foces on were her D boobs crap one more chick to add to the thay hate me list _I think andburst out laughing _ok any way back to class _I think opening the door with a smile on my face to find everyone looking at me with fear in there eyes "what I do"

"nothing just go back to your sea."the teacher says as the hole bulding shakes flinging me down the row of desks and hitting someone and making everything go dark "everyone ok" says my teacher fliping on a lightand the school is tilted some to the desks were slowly sliding in my direcshon and I hear groning under me and I get up from laying on my back and find Miku laying face down

"hey you ok" I ask trying to turn her over and she screams

"oh its just you sorry" she says shakeing and I look down and see both her hoodie and shirt is ripped showing her pink bra

"um you hoodies ripped" wich just makes her scream and cover it and turn her into a nervis reck

"why where you looking!" she says trying to fix the hole

"look just holding it with your hand wont work take of the hoodie a shirt" I say takeing off my shirt

"aahh what are you doing!" she screams again

" taking of my shirt so you can wear it" I say looking at her "here jeez" hand ing my shirt to her

"im not changing infrot of everyone" she says using my shirt to cover the hole

"fine Yori give me my jackit" I say and somone stands a thows it to me

"here" I say holding it like a certon "beter"

"a little dont look" she says and her hoodie flys over me

"just about done there" I ask and her shirt gets held out

" hold that" she says

"fine" I say grabing it with my teeth

"really I have to wear this its to big on me" she complans "my hands dont even go to the end of the sleeves" she says pulling them up to her elbows

"well its beter than everyone looking at your bra right" I says trying not to say boobs

"yeah but but." she says sighing "i like my hoodie no one can see my eyes

"why don't you want them to look at your eyes" oh right you haven't seen them yet" she says making short eye contact and I see that there a purple color

"I think they make you look beter" I says trying to see them again

"you do really thank you" she says giving me a hug "everyone always makes fun of them so I hide them"

"you shouldent" I says as she pushis off

"ok I wont now if that what you think as long as someone likes thim thats all that mater to me" she says put a smile on her face as the school shakes again but it feals more like were falling

"Kohaku its time to go I found him come on" Miku says standing "theres a time for everyone to be brave right come on" she says grabing my hand and all three of us run out the door and down the hall

"were are we going" I ask being almost draged by Miku

"the school is falling into the ground and the back of it hasent fell yet thats why its angeled so much" she says picking up speed

"oh come on if we need to get out of the back this way" I say stoping and pulling her instead

"no we cant go this way theres." she says and gits cut off as the roof falls making me stop and we all cough from the dust made be the calaps

"oh what have we here" says a woman walking out of the dust "what a lucky find you brout him to me how nice of you"

"Itsuki run" both Miku and Kohaku says jumping in front of me

"ha you two cant stop me" says the woman

"but we can try cant we Miyu" says Kohaku leaning down on all fours "now go away now"

"you two never learn do well ges I cant stop you come on then" Miyu says she says running at them

"Itsuki I told you to run" Miku says starting at me as she gets flung into a wall cousing her to cough up blood and she didnt get back up

"Miku!" screams Kohaku "Miyu i'll kill you" she says her hair growing and starting to cover her body

"oh you can do that now" mocks Miyu "but your still so slow at it" she says sinking her hand in Kohaku stumic "now Itsuki was it will you come with me please"

~Miku~

_It hurts I can't move_ I think as I feal a surge of wormth hit my body warshing all my pain away from my body _this is werd this is energy but its not mine or Kohako's whats going on_ I say trying to lift my head to be blinded by a green light _so this is someone energy wow iv never seen so much_ I think trying to get my eyes to see whos its from to find a hand closeing around my throut and I start to make out sonds

"stop or i'll kill her" someone says as my ajust to the light "stop or i'll do it" the person says closeing there hand making me cough and the person drops me

_"are you ok Miku" _says a frindly voice in my head

_"itsuki is that you" _I say in my head

_"yes are you ok" _he says

_"yeah i'll make it" _as I says it I feal a rush of releff _"what about Kohako"_

_ "she'll make it for now nothing really life thretaing" _he says with gilt _"any way you just stay there and rest" _and I feal him cut me off from his mind and all I got to do was watch _becareful _I think before I pass out.

~Itsuki~

as I cut my self from Miku's mind I see her pass out "taking someone weakness is vary cowerdly" I say facing Miyu

"so sue me she left herself open" Miyu says "any way like she really maters now come quitly and we'll let you live

"wait we?" I say surprised

"yes we you guys can come out now" she says not takeing her eyes off me as two guys and one girl come out" now come with us and we'll wet you live"she says again in a more cocky way

"sorry to disapoint but I dont think I will" I say getting ready to fight

"oh really its about time somone fights us I was getting bord" she says "Takashi make a sword for him"

"uh shere why not" says the guy I think is Takashi "here catch" he says thowing it at me

"why are you giving this" I say as a swords pop out of both sides of my visen and I push one down with my making it go into the ground and the other I block using the hilt of the sword

"you blocked them good luck blocking this" says Miyu right in front of me and jabbing her hand into my stomack my energy starts to fade "good boy now if you'll come with us please"

_"Itsuki!"_ I hear someone yell in my head_ "Itsuki!"_ this time two different voices _"Ituki please forgive me" _I hear as I feal my energy return ans I find that Miyu still has not moved and I grab her hand

"can you be so kind as to take your hand out of me now!" I yell making them all look at me wide eyed "oh I see you didnt hear me let me do it for you" I say yanking her hand out and quickly grab the sword I was holding "i dont think so" and jump backwerds and my energy explodes out in blue green and prupel

"this is not you energy is someone elses" Miyu says "how are you using there energy "fine kill the other two now "he'll be done then" and energy quickly turns green "oh it seems we dont have to there about to i'll handle him" she says sprinting at me and trying to hit me in the same spot

"Miyu stop!" says the girl

"why!" she says stoping

"thats why" she says pointing at my energy

"it going into the others" she says turning at me "that means your a" she says as I make another exploshin

~Miku~

as my eyes fly open I find that somthing is glowing and I look at my hand which has a cut on I see the blood thats been dripping out of it slowly starting to flow back in and the cut is minding itself and I feel my energy starting to return

"kill them before it to late" I hear and look up and see some one charging at me with a sword and I close my eyes and hold my hands up to protect my self and I feel a rush of air and I open my eyes and see someone standing infront of me "Itsuki is that you"

"yep dont you wory about me next time" he says and I see hand move and a jet of blood shoot out from infrot of him and he jumps over the guy that was going to kill me and was running at Kohaku

and stop the blade before it hits her in the chest which had a hole in it _"Miku dont try to stand your legs are still baddly ingerd" _says Itsuki tellipathicly and brakeing the others guys neck _"let me finesh healing first ok" _he says starting to fight another one

_ "ok thanks for telling me" _I says laying back on my side _"wait did you say heal" _I say wanting a answer back but one dostent come and I sit and watch him fight _is he smiling_ I think to my self looking at him closer _he is._

~itsuki~

"your a good fighter" the guy im fighting says "to good" he says as his arm snaps with a swist of my rist and he sreams in pain as Miyu trys to stab me in my side

"why wound you die " she says sinking her hand in my ribs and she looks up and fear hits her eyes "why are you smiling" she says as I grab her hand and I thow her into the wall a dn grab her thout

~Miku~

_"Miku something wrong!" _I hear andjump up _"stop me Miku." _I look over and see Itsuki holding Miyu and pushing her into the wall making it crack_"Miku stop me!" _he sayshand I hear a demonic laugh that sends chills down my spine and I see Itsuki lean tords Miyu _"now would be great __Miku I cant stop myself" _and I see blood start to go down Miyu neck and she has fear in her eyes and the light in them was starting to fade and them he lets go of her and she was trying to move but she was barly able to lift her arms _"Miku ru.."_ Itsuki says _"no dont tell her to run she looks tasty" _says a voice

"_now be a good girl and dont run" _it says as itsuki starts to chang form and he slowly starts to grow and turns into a

"your a w-wolf" I say starting starting to back up

_"well of cors I am now stay still" _it says as it spints at me and I cover my self and I feal a hand touch my head

"always hiding huh" says a familer voice and I look up and see a guy holding the wolf or itsuki by his tooth

"Rikuto!"


End file.
